A Dance, A Kiss, and A Date
by lcvald
Summary: Hermione attends the latest ministry ball alone. A past crush makes her night one to remember.


Another year, another Ministry celebration to commemorate the end of the war, another night spent trying to ignore Ron, support Harry and tolerate the unwanted attention from wizards who saw her as an asset to their reputation. It had been five years since Harry defeated Voldemort. Five years since Harry had saved Snapes life, five years since Sirius Black came back mysteriously from the veil on the night of the final battle. It was five years ago that she and Ron started a relationship and got engaged, only to have him cheat on her a few years later with Lavender Brown.

Hermione and Ron had lived together after getting engaged. Hermione was rebuilding her relationship with her parents and spent weekends with them at their country home. One weekend Hermione returned Saturday evening because her parents had to go to a banquet honoring a colleague. She laughed when her father made a face at the tuxedo her mother made him wear. Kissing them both goodbye she apparated home to find the bedroom door open and the sounds of moaning coming from the room. Investigating, with her heart in her throat she walked in to find Ron on top of a very naked and panting Lavender. Not saying a word a tearful Hermione turned on her heel and apparated to the one place where she knew her best friend would be. She found Harry in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place playing poker with Sirius, Remus and none other than Severus Snape.

Seeing his best friend crying upset Harry, hearing what Ron did sent him out of the kitchen saying, "I'll kill him" only to be followed by Severus. Sirius and Remus hugged Hermione and tried to console her by telling her she was too good for Ron. Sirius floo called Molly and Ginny and the two came over. All hell broke loose when an irate Molly left the kitchen to, "take back the life she gave to her idiot son". A short while later Harry, Severus and Molly returned stating that Ron packed his bags and moved out of the apartment telling them he was in love with Lavender and only stayed with Hermione because he felt sorry for her. When Harry asked him why he felt sorry for her he said because she was such a bookworm and so plain that he was afraid no one would want her. That news made the three older men laugh telling Hermione that she was not only brilliant but beautiful and it was Ron who was delusional. Ron's idea of beauty was the overly made up and frilly girls like Lavender. Hermione never wore too much makeup and wore trendy but tasteful clothing. As a matter of fact she loved clothes but would not be seen in the lace bows and pink that Lavender favored.

Hermione walked into the banquet hall alone, she could have come with Sirius and Remus who were also dateless tonight but she felt it was important to show her independence and confidence. Ron would be there with Lavender, the two had married a year ago. Harry of course would be with Ginny, they finally got engaged this past Christmas. The rest of the order would be there of course, they still had meetings, not because there were threats, but because they wanted to continue the friendships they made. Snape would be there too. Hermione felt a rush of heat when she thought about her former Potions Master. The man was an enigma.

Dumbledore's death was faked, not only by Dumbledore and Snape but with the help of Draco and Lucius Malfoy. The whole scene on top of the astronomy tower was carefully orchestrated to one, show Snapes "loyalty" to the Dark Lord and two, to free Dumbledore from his role as Headmaster so he could concentrate on other matters, primarily helping Harry find the Horcruxes. So Albus Dumbledore revealed himself to the order at the next meeting after his death flanked by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, his two spies. The Severus Snape that Hermione saw at the order meetings and training sessions was very different from Professor Snape. Sure he was still snarky at times and you would hear the word dunderhead or imbecile come from his mouth but you would also see him laugh with Remus over something or chat with Harry about his mother. At the final battle after Harry had Fawkes cure the bite from Voldemort's snake Hermione watched as Severus Snape wielded his wand to take down death eater after death eater giving Harry the opportunity to finally rid the world of Voldemort.

His appearance was another thing that had Hermione baffled, he had recently cut his hair, and she remembered the first time she saw him in muggle clothes, she knew he was fit but she had no idea he looked that good. Since the end of the war Severus Snape no longer worked at Hogwarts, he worked at the ministry doing potions research and had several important patents. Hermione had a good friendly relationship with her former teacher but secretly she wanted much more than that.

Sighing Hermione found Harry and Ginny in the crowd and slowly made her way over to them. It was while she was walking towards her best friends when another person bumped into her.

"So sorry…oh it's you." Hermione looked up from straightening out her dress and saw that it was Lavender Brown Weasley who had bumped into her.

"Lavender," Hermione said and nodded and was about to walk away when she heard another unwelcome voice.

"Lav there you are, come on lets…" Ron stopped speaking when he saw Hermione standing there.

"Ron look, it's Hermione. And by the looks of it she's all alone again. What a shame you couldn't get a date."

Hermione was about to make a retort when she felt two hands on her shoulder, "There you are love, I thought you forgot about me for a minute. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." She turned to look at the owner of the voice, none other than Severus Snape.

If there was anything to compare to Lavenders shocked face it was Ron's appalled face. "You're here with him?" He asked.

"Yes apparently so." She said a little shocked herself.

"You can't be serious Hermione, you and him?"

Hermione was getting annoyed, "Why is that a shock Ron, Severus is an intelligent handsome man, why wouldn't I be here with him."

"Handsome? He's a greasy git."

Severus took offense to that, he no longer made his hair look greasy and had quite a nice new haircut, a very expensive haircut at that.

"Severus if you don't mind I would like a drink." She looked at him as if to say 'get me away from him before I hurt him'.

"Of course love, lets head over to the bar, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good evening to you." He nodded and led her towards the bar. Severus knew Ron was watching and placed his arm around Hermione's waist, and then to really get the redheads ire up he lowered his hand to palm her arse.

"Watch it Snape you don't have to take the charade that far."

He whispered in her ear, "Who said it's a charade Hermione?"

"But I didn't come with you tonight."

He smirked, "Oh but Hermione I'm hoping at some point you and I will come together."

She chose to ignore the double entendre and continued towards the bar.

"You don't mind being seen with someone as plain as me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hermione you are and never have been plain. That man is a fool."

He ordered their drinks and was about to talk to her when Sirius and Remus made their way

over.

"So Hermione what happened just now?" Sirius said giving Severus a pointed look.

"Nothing, Severus just rescued me from the nightmare known as Ron and Lavender." She smiled at Severus and he winked at her.

"Is that why he had his hand on your arse?" Asked a smirking Remus, he knew Severus was very interested in Hermione.

"No wolf that was me making a pass."

"Is that alright with you Mione?" asked Sirius.

Hermione looked at Severus, "Oh absolutely."

Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus said, "Well that's good enough an answer for me. If you'll all excuse me I see a lovely witch I would like to ask to dance."

They all watched as Remus walked up to Albus and Minerva and asked Minerva to dance. The older witch blushed and took Remus's arm as he led her onto the dance floor, a very annoyed Albus Dumbledore looking on. Sirius chuckled and then went to ask his cousin Andromeda to dance.

"So you were making a pass at me just now?" She asked him.

"That and staking my claim on you." He answered with a shrug.

"Severus Snape I am not something to claim!"

"I was just merely stating Hermione that I was letting all the other males in this ballroom know that I was pursuing you."

"What other males?" She looked at him doubtfully.

"Remus and Sirius," he said. At her skeptical look he added, "They both think you're beautiful but Sirius won't pursue you because your Harry's best friend and Remus has age issues. I for one do not have an issue with either of those facts."

"Well all you had to do was tell them you were interested in me."

"I did, last night. But there are others here who needed to know my intentions. Weasley can't keep his eyes off of you, I personally can't blame him you look delectable in that dress."

She looked down at her dress, it really was beautiful. It was scarlet, strapless and fitted her like a glove; there was also a slit up the front of the skirt showing a great deal of leg.

Draco and Blaise can't keep their eyes off of you either." He scowled as only Snape could scowl at the blonde and his companion.

"Severus, Draco is gay and Blaise is his partner." Hermione reminded him.

"They're bi Hermione, and would like nothing more than to create a new kind of trio with you."

She was shocked when she looked at him. She wasn't upset that Severus was 'staking his claim' she did however want to know what his true intentions were. If all he wanted was a shag then he could go somewhere else, she was Hermione Granger not Lavender Brown.

"So what is it you want Severus?"

"Tonight I was hoping for a dance, a date and if I could be so lucky a kiss."

She smiled at him, "well I can give you the dance, possibly a kiss, a date as long it's not a Quidditch match, that was my first date with Ron. "

Severus snorted, "The man is an idiot. No Hermione I was thinking dinner at my favorite muggle restaurant and then to a jazz club afterwards, if you're interested. Tomorrow night."

She laughed, "Well Severus it looks like we have a date."

"Good, then how about that dance." He led her to the floor taking her in his arms as the band played a waltz. He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and once again wondered how anyone could call her plain. She had her hair pulled back into a chignon at the nape of her neck and only a few strands of curls were left framing her face. Her eyes were almond shaped and a whiskey brown and her lips were full and as far as he was concerned very kissable. That was just her face, her body was amazing. She had the perfect hourglass shape, full breasts and a nicely rounded bum. She wasn't very tall just over five feet but he liked his woman petite. He was admiring the way her dress fit when she spoke to him.

"Stop trying to look down my dress Severus." She grinned.

"I can't help it I'm much taller than you and they are quite alluring."

"Behave Snape or you may never get a chance to ..." she couldn't finish her sentence because Ron had stumbled into them. Severus was about to say something when he saw an angry Harry grab him by the collar. Few people noticed this because the couples surrounding them were from the order and Severus quickly cast a notice me not spell on the area.

"If I ever hear you say one more derogatory word about Severus or Hermione you will regret it Ron. You blew it, now let her be happy."

"With him?" Ron said.

"With whoever she chooses, as long as he treats her right." Harry gave Severus a pointed look.

"But Harry she could do better, she isn't that plain."

"Weasley you are truly an idiot," drawled Draco Malfoy who was standing next to Blaise. "Hermione is beautiful."

"Stunning," Said Blaise

"Breathtaking," added Sirius.

"Enchanting," Remus smiled.

"Taken," sneered Severus who put a possessive arm around her shoulder.

"The point they are all trying to make Ron is that Hermione never was plain, she is a classic beauty who doesn't need paint all over her face to look good. But what is truly beautiful is not her chestnut hair, whiskey colored eyes or her gorgeous body, it's her. She's brilliant, sweet, and compassionate and probably the best friend anyone could have, and if anyone of you hurt her you will deal with me." Ginny Weasley looked at all the men present. She pointed her finger in her brother's chest, "Now go and dance with your wife and leave Hermione and Severus alone."

Hermione stood there with tears in her eye's at all of her defenders. She felt truly cared for and completely comfortable with Severus's arm around her shoulder.

She smirked, "So Ginny you think my body is gorgeous?"

"I could only wish to have bre…"

"Ginny love why don't we dance, I think we made our point." Harry said as he watched Ron leave to find his wife.

Remus, Sirius, Blaise and Draco all laughed as they watched Harry lead his wife in a dance. They all left Hermione and Severus alone as they headed to the bar for a drink.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her.

"Please, can you take me home?"

He nodded and the two headed towards the Atrium where they would collect their cloaks and apparate away. Before they left Severus spoke quietly to a house elf and then took Hermione's hand and led her to the appointed apparition point then apparated them to Grimmauld Place where Hermione had been living since her breakup with Ron. Severus led her to the kitchen where there was a small dinner set out for them.

"Where did this come from?" She asked.

"I asked an elf to contact Kreacher and have some food sent here, neither of us has eaten and I thought you would be hungry."

Hermione found herself smiling again at Severus. He was so thoughtful, she could definitely get used to this type of treatment. He held out a chair for her and they both filled their plates. They enjoyed the meal and the conversation, Hermione realizing once again how intelligent he was.

They finished the meal and the plates disappeared the same way they did at Hogwarts. They found themselves going into the library and sitting down on the overstuffed sofa. "I'm sorry you had to miss the rest of the ball Severus."

"Don't apologize; I am having a much better time here with you."

She blushed, "Well you got your dance as short as it was, and we made a date, but you didn't get your kiss."

"No I didn't, not yet that is." He then put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to capture her lips with his. The kiss started out sweet and gentle but became more heated and passionate. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck; he had one arm around her shoulder and the other on her waist. As the kiss continued his hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it found her bare leg that was revealed by the slit in her dress. She moaned when she felt his hand cup her arse and could feel her arousal. His lips moved away from her lips to her neck and then finally to the tops of her breasts agreeing with Ginny Weasley that Hermione had beautiful breasts.

"Miss Weasley is right." He said his voice muffled by her heaving chest.

"About what ?" she panted.

"They are truly spectacular and that's just the top of them." He said, "And I better get out of here before I go too far."

"We could say this was our first date." She said as she arched her back when he kissed her neck again.

"We could, but your house mates are nosey." He said but his body was betraying him because his hands found the back of her dress and unzipped it letting the top fall revealing her breasts.

"Truly spectacular," he said as his mouth closed around a rosy nipple.

"That's what silencing and locking charms are for Severus, "she said as she grabbed hold of him and apparated them to her bedroom where they landed on her bed.

He stood up and quickly cast the charms as he disrobed. Hermione was stunned at the sight. At forty-three he was perfect. His body was lean but toned and he was sporting a six pack. She wriggled out of her dress and watched as he pulled off his boxers. Good lord in heaven she thought to herself, the man was quite a vision. His eyes raked over her body and he kneeled on the bed looking at her intently.

"Is this what you want Hermione, I don't want to rush you."

She answered him by pulling him down next to her, "make love to me Severus."

"As you wish," his lips continued from where they left off before she apparated them to her bedroom. He trailed kisses down her body stopping to play with her nipples, his tongue delving into her navel and then pleasuring her sex. When he knew she was ready he entered her and they moaned together as she enveloped him in her heat.

Afterwards as they lay there sated and holding each other Hermione looked at him and smirked, "Don't think this gets you out of taking me on that date tomorrow Severus."

"I wouldn't dream of it Hermione." He said and then made love to her again before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Hermione woke the next morning she felt a heavy weight on her, then she remembered the night before and nearly squealed in delight. She had the most amazing sex with a man she had a crush on since she was in sixth year.

"What is that smirk for Miss Granger?" he purred.

"I bedded Severus Snape, Slytherin Sex God!" She said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Slytherin sex god? Are you delusional woman?"

"That's what we would call you at Hogwarts; you had to know there were many of us who had a crush on you."

"You had a crush on me?" He asked knowing.

She nodded, "Since sixth year. After all that drama with you and Albus faking his death you became some sort of dark hero to me. Then we started working together on potions for the order and the crush became stronger. By that time I was with Ron and I was only seventeen and thought you would never be interested in me. Then the war ended and all those women were after you. You are one sexy wizard Severus."

Severus snorted, "Don't remind me of the pursuing witches, I may have dated one or two but since I saw you at the final battle fighting like a warrior princess I have to admit I was more than interested in you. But you were with Weasley and I didn't think you would want an older man mooning over you."

"I should have known better than to get that involved with Ron. I guess I sort of knew it was over before he cheated, he could never understand my passion for learning, my disinterest in things like Quidditch. He wanted me to stay home and have kid after kid instead of looking for a career." She looked at Severus, "Why now, why not last year or the year before."

"You needed time to get over your relationship with Weasley. I wanted you to want me not revenge."

"Well now you know how long I wanted you."

He nodded, "Since sixth year. Well at least you were of age." He laughed, "Detentions would have been interesting."

"I had fantasies about that desk of yours."

He leaned over her, "You might have to tell me about them sometime." Then he kissed her and took his time making love to her.

They knew when they went downstairs everyone would know they spent the night together but neither cared. The only ones in the kitchen were Remus and Sirius. They smiled when they saw the couple and Remus poured them coffee.

"Well?" Sirius asked Severus.

"Well what mutt?"

"Did you spend the night here?" He asked.

"Obviously."

"Hmm."

Remus laughed at his best friend, "Pads should we give him the "You hurt her you pay" speech.

"He knows; we had some silent communication last night." Harry said from the doorway.

"Ok, ok so Severus knows you'll do whatever to him if he hurts me. Did anything interesting happen last night after we left?"

Remus laughed, "well it looks like we will be going to a wedding soon."

She looked at Harry. "You and Ginny set a date?"

"Huh? No not me, someone else."

"Who? Draco and Blaise?"

"No though that would have had tongues wagging today. No someone more interesting."

Severus was quiet because he knew who Harry was talking about. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's reaction.

"Oh for goodness sake, who then?"

"Twinkles and the cat," Sirius said laughing.

"Who?"

Severus looked at her, "Whose eyes twinkle love and who is a cat."

Realization hit her, "Albus and Minerva?"

Remus nodded, "He got down on one knee and professed his love right there in front of everyone. He told her he wanted to make an honest woman of her."

"I never saw Minnie blush so much," Sirius said.

"So the old meddler finally did it. He has had that ring for years."

Hermione looked at Severus, "You knew?"

"Yes I knew he's been going on about it for weeks."

"Well I guess that proves you're never too old for love." Remus said.

Severus smirked and pulled Hermione close to him, "I guess so, there's hope for you two yet."

Well since you got the cream of the crop I guess we better start looking elsewhere. Hermione do you have any relations?" Sirius asked.

Hermione thought about her cousins and wondered if they would be interested in the Gryffindor Casanova and one very sexy wolf.


End file.
